Daddy's Girl
by JoaniexJony
Summary: The SGA boys get captured during a routine mission with Sheppard taking the brunt as usual. While waiting for rescue John is entrusted with the care of a young girl. Who knew that the Universe could be such a small place?
1. Chapter 1

Summary:- The SGA boys get captured during a routine mission with Sheppard taking the brunt as usual. While waiting for rescue John is entrusted with the care of a young girl. Who knew that the Universe could be such a small place? Shep whump team angst

Warnings:- Violence and some bad language

Disclaimer:- SGA isn't mine, if it was it would be on its 6th Season by now.

DADDYS GIRL

Chapter 1

The Athosian settlement had never looked more beautiful. Candles had been placed at ground level every few yards on either side to create a path to welcome the honoured guests of Atlantis into the settlement. Garlands of local flowers had been strewn over the entrance of the large marquis where the ceremony was about to take place and inside Atlantis personnel sat along side their Athosian neighbours to watch the official naming ceremony of Torren John Emmagan who was 1yr old to day.

Rodney, Jennifer, Ronon and Amelia had only just arrived as the ceremony was about to begin. He'd made it despite that damned tie! Why was it that his genius could save the day on a regular basis but he couldn't manage to do something as simple as work out how to tie a neck tie? If it wasn't for Jennifer... Rodney pulled at the offending garment and spotted Sheppard looking round – damn – John noticed they were late, he pointed to his tie but John just smiled. Great, so not in trouble after all. Ronon grunted and pointed to a bench large enough for their party and as they finally sat down the ceremony started in earnest.

Halling resplendent in flowing red silk ceremonial robes looked at the three people in front of him and smiled. "Today we welcome Torren John Emmagan into the heart of this tribe. Teyla, Kanaan do you understand that it is your responsibility to educate your son in the way of our people and to appoint a guardian to protect and guide your son through life?" Kanaan took Teyla's hand and they answered "We do" as one.

"Would the guardian step forward and identify himself"

Lt Colonel John Sheppard wearing his best air force blues stepped forward with a squirming Torren in his arms. " I, John Sheppard accept the role of this child's guardian and protector"

"Do you John Sheppard understand the responsibility that you undertake to-day?

"I do. I promise to mentor, guide and protect Torren John Emmagan to the best of my ability for as long as I live." Torren made a grab for his wings and Sheppard smiled into the small brown eyes.

Halling stepped forward and gathered the child into his arms and held him high enough so that all could see. "Very well then, in front of these assembled people I welcome you Torren John into this tribe and now it is time for the celebrations to commence!"

John, let out the breath he had been holding and whispered to Teyla "Did I do alright?"

Teyla smiled at her friend and took his hand in hers "You did just fine John, Torren is indeed a lucky child to have a guardian such as you, just as I was fortunate to gain your friendship all those years ago"

Sheppard was never comfortable with "touchy feely" stuff "Um, thanks Teyla, what happens now?

"All of the village will come forward to welcome you as an extended member of our family and then we will eat and drink until the small hours" Just at that Kanaan came over and smiling his thanks to John took his wife and child away.

John suspected that he hadn't been Kanaan's first choice, hell he didn't blame the guy as Kanaan probably realised that for a long time friendship with Teyla wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind... When Teyla told him that she was pregnant he was shocked to the core and realisation finally hit him that he was too late, his intimacy issues had stopped him yet again from forming a meaningful relationship with a member of the opposite sex. But when he finally met Kanaan on the Hive ship John had been surprised at Teylas choice... Time had moved on of course and now John was able to think of Teyla as just a friend but had to admit that she looked beautiful tonight in that white dress, Kanaan was a lucky man.

The "meet and greet" seemed to take for hours before John was able to make good his escape and finally look for his team. By this time rows of large rectangular tables groaning with local dishes had been set outside under the moonlight and music filled the air. Sheppard saw Jennifer drag a reluctant McKay onto the area set aside for dancing, man did he look uncomfortable! - John smiled and walked over to sit opposite Ronon who was sharing the joke with Amelia Banks. That pairing had initially caught him by surprise he had to admit but looking at them together he realised that it shouldn't have as the couple actually had quite a lot in common.

" Hi guys, got room for one more?

"Hey Sheppard, what kept you? Managed to keep you some of the food before McKay ate it all"

"Thanks Ronon, don't feel that hungry though, its been kind of a long day and I just wanted to check in with my team before I left"

Rodney appeared at his side " Hey, where do you thing you're going, you only just got here! Look you have to try that chicken dish, it tastes a bit like Tikka Masala without the spices"

"Thank Rodney but I'll pass, I'm just going to say goodbye to Teyla and then I'm heading back. See you tomorrow at 08.00 sharp"

The jumper powered into life and John started to relax for the first time that day. He knew that people thought he was confident, cocky even but Sheppard was a private man at heart and although it had been an honour to stand up with Torren to day he was glad the ordeal was over.

There was something else too, something that he didn't care to admit even to himself. John Sheppard was lonely. Watching his team pair up made him think of Nancy. Sheppard had focused on his career for so long that it had wrecked his marriage and even now there was no one "special" in his life. John loved Torren as if he were his own but he didn't belong to him. He wondered, would he ever meet someone and start a family? Part of him hoped so but deep within his gut John wasn't so sure.

* * *

"Glad you could join us Rodney, have to say that your not looking so good..."

"Do you have to shout Sheppard, headache from hell here! There must have been citrus in that Athosian ale"

Ronan shrugged his shoulders "Then how come I'm fine?"

"Hello! Everyone knows I have a delicate constitution where as you Conan are built like an Ox"

Sheppard decided that it was time to get this show on the road "Right people are we good to go or not – Rodney are you fit to go off world or do you need to go see Kellar?"

"I'll probably keel over as soon as we get through the gate but I'll survive. Somebody has to look out for the two of you. Where's Teyla any way?"

"Teyla and Kanaan are spending sometime on the mainland with his folks so it just us guys this time, is that okay with you Dr McKay?"

Rodney drew John a dirty look and Ronon just smiled. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Hope that you are enjoying the story so far. Please, Please review as they mean a lot and I do appreciate con crit.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:- the SGA boys get captured during a routine mission with Sheppard taking the brunt as usual. While waiting for rescue John is entrusted with the care of a young girl. Who knew that the Universe could be such a small place? Shep whump and team angst.

Warnings:- Violence and some bad language.

Disclaimer:- SGA isn't mine, if it was it would be on its 6th Season by now.

DADDY'S GIRL

CHAPTER 2

Three years had passed since Sheppard's team had first made contact with the people of Dellon.

At that time a trade agreement had been brokered by Teyla where Atlantis would provide medical supplies and assistance in exchange for fresh fruit grown in the orchards near by. The soko fruit was similar to the peaches grown on earth but twice the size and purple in colour. Once the Atlantis personnel got over how they looked the fruit quickly became a fast favourite in the commissary so when they had not received their delivery for over a month now John decided it was about time that they checked up to see what the problem was.

The path leading to the town had cornfields to the left and a densely populated forest to the right full of deer. Rodney was still bitching about his headache and would have trailed behind if it wasn't for Ronon lifting him up by his vest and giving him a nudge forward every now and then. Sheppard would normally have made some snarky remark to his team mate but his senses had kicked up a notch as something wasn't quite right here...

"Do you guys hear that?"

An irritated Rodney replied " Hear what Sheppard? There's no one but us here"

"That's what I mean Rodney, its too quiet. The last time we arrived we didn't get 1 mile from the gate' before we seen villagers working in the fields or hunting in the forest. Keep alert people, the town is just over the hill."

Set dead square in the valley below was the town of Dellon. The brightly coloured stone houses were still there but there was no one to be seen. Rodney pulled out the life signs detector and scanned the area, there were less than twenty life signs for a town where over two hundred people lived, what had happened here? Ronon spotted an old man making his way over to the Inn and signalled to Sheppard. John figured that the Inn was a good enough place to start and the three men walked inside.

Business was slow as there were only a handful of old men sitting around the log fire clutching their tankards of ale. Sheppard recognised the Inn keeper Kalib, it was normally his wife Marta who tended bar but she was nowhere to be seen. Come to think of it apart from the Inn Keeper the only people he had spotted so far had to be over 70yrs old.

Kalib looked up as the SGA team walked in. "Colonel Sheppard, its good to see you again and you too Ronon, Dr McKay. Please sit down and I will bring over some refreshments"

John sensed that Kalib looked nervous so he figured that the questions could wait until he brought over their drinks. "Where is Marta to day Kalib and that pretty little girl of yours, what age is she now?"

"Shauna is nearly six and is with her mother visiting relatives nearby"

"Oh, and did she take the rest of the town with her?"

Kalib looked down at his feet. "We were attacked by Wraith six weeks ago and many people were culled. Those that survived went through the ancestral ring to start a new life. My beautiful wife was taken by the Wraith and I thought it best for Shauna to go with the others so that she would be safe"

Finishing the last of his ale Sheppard looked up at Kalib " Why did you lie to me and how come you didn't contact Atlantis for ..." Johns heard a crash, Ronon had fallen off his chair unconscious. He looked over at Rodney to find he too had passed out over the table. Sheppard tried to rise and help him but his eyes were going blurry and his legs felt like lead. It was only seconds later before the darkness had claimed him as well.

"Are you sure he's okay? Its not like him to be out for so long, Colonel stoic here is usually the first one to wake up. Yeah and how does that sound? What does it say about us that being drugged and captured is becoming a way of life for our team!"

"McKay, shut up...I think he's coming round" Ronon made his way over just as John let out a small moan " You okay Sheppard?"

"Just peachy thanks. Let me guess,we're not in Kansas any more are we?" Ronon looked confused

"Never mind, give me a hand Chewie" Sheppard decided that sitting up didn't feel any better than lying down as the men with the big hammers in his head didn't like the whole waking up thing one little bit. If anything Rodney looked every bit as bad as John felt. He almost felt sorry for McKay as he'd had a headache to start with. At least they were still together so that was good and once they missed their scheduled check in Lorne would send out a search party. See John, it was getting better all the time, all they had to do was sit it out and wait for rescue...

Their cell was surrounded with bars on three sides and a stone wall running along the back. There were no windows, instead dim lights were set into the ceiling of the long narrow corridor that separated them from identical cells on the opposite side. The whole place reminded John of a visit he'd made to Alcatraz as a kid.

McKay was lying nursing his headache on one of the four bunks and Ronon was checking his hair to see if the bad guys had managed to miss one of his knives. By the look of anger on his face it seemed that they hadn't and that couldn't be good.

Suddenly John heard foot steps approaching and got to his feet. Guards wearing blue uniforms led a group of bedraggled men along the corridor and one by one the other cells were opened and the men forced inside, one of them was Kalib. Sheppard wanted to give that guy a piece of his mind but that would have to wait as two guards stopped in front of their cell

"Who's in charge here?"

"That would be me. Let me introduce myself, Lt Colonel John Sheppard. Now I'm sure that some mistake has been made, so why don't you take me to speak to your leader and we can straighten this whole mess out so we can be on our way." McKay threw Sheppard a look as if to say " I dont believe you said that" as Guard No1, who Sheppard had already nicknamed "Fred" opened the cell door

"Out, turn around, hands to the back" Thick iron cuffs were clicked tightly into place and John tried not to flinch as he didn't want his team to worry but he reckoned that it was already too late as Ronon rattled the bars in anger

Rodney jumped up "Where are you taking him?"

"Its okay Rodney, we just have to hand tight that's all. Who knows, after I speak to the boss man we might be on our way home"

"Barney" the other guard gave Sheppard a push that nearly landed him on his knees. "Get moving, First Minister Drefus wants to see you"

As John walked along the narrow corridor all he could see were cells upon cells full of dejected and beaten looking men and women. Sheppard scanned the area as he walked looking for potential escape routes but so far there only appeared to be two doors, the one they came through when they arrived and the one that he was facing right now..

First Minister Drefus was a stocky looking man with long grey hair tied back into a pony tail. He had the meanest looking eyes John had seen for a long time. The last time he'd met someone with eyes like that was in an Afghanistan prison where he had been subjected to weeks of torture. At least he had survived to tell the tale but for three of his comrades rescue had come too late as they had been shot, execution style the day before.

"Colonel Sheppard, please sit down. I must say that it is a surprise to welcome you here to my humble establishment..."

"Yeah about that, I'm sure that capturing us was a misunderstanding, so if you just release us now we will return home, no harm done – what do you say?"

Drefus laughed and shook his head but his expression changed in a heart beat and the look he gave John would have made a lesser man shake in his boots "They did tell me that you had a sense of humour but lets see, why don't you just keep your mouth shut and I will tell you what is going to happen next. First of all I should say that you are no longer in Dellon any more. It doesn't really matter where you are suffice to say that your team made at least a couple of journeys through the ancestral ring to get here. Next, I don't care who you are or where you come from, as far as I am concerned you and your men have been taken to help repopulate our planet and work in our mines. During the last culling only a few of us survived and so we had to "acquire" people from other worlds in order that we could save our people from extinction. The men and some of the women are put to work in the mines. The younger, prettier women are part of a breeding programme so that our bloodline will survive"

"So in other words you're dealing in slavery and prostitution?" John glowered at the man, he had meet some scum bags in his time but this guy.... Gah!" Sheppard hadn't see the punch coming and doubled up as the pain from Fred's fist tore into his gut.

"I really don't like being interrupted Mr Sheppard. Now where was I, oh yes, here is what happens next. I wish you to perform a task that will be the means of controlling your men..."

"Yeah good luck with th.." Another punch to his gut and Sheppard was sure he wouldn't be able to handle solid food for a month.

"You really do need to learn more manners... In any case luck doesn't come in to it. Lets just say that I give people an incentive to do what I want them too without any trouble. " Drefus nodded to one of the guards. " Mathias, give Mr Sheppard a moment to "collect" himself and then escort him out into the courtyard."

Drefus left the room leaving John with only Fred and Barney for company. Eventually the room stopped spinning and John felt he could ease himself up the chair without chucking a perfectly good breadfast. However, before he had a chance to "collect" himself as Drefus had put it, Sheppard was yanked to his feet and led outside through a side door.

This was the first opportunity Sheppard had to see where they had been taken but the courtyard was obviously set in the middle of the building so it didn't give much away. What John could see were two long stone walls on either side scattered with windows every few feet. Two shorter walls were at the top and bottom with a gallows at one end and a pole with restraits at the other. More metal bars were set along the right hand side wall, more cells he supposed, and in the middle there was just sand.

Sheppard was almost relieved when Barney, pushed him into the middle of the yard and removed his restraints. Fred came forward and threw a tankard from the Inn onto the sand and John looked up confused.

Fred smirked " Well, whats keeping you Colonel, start digging!"

* * *

Thanks for the great reviews I really appreciate them!

Thanks for keeping with the story and please keep the reviews coming


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:- The SGA boys get captured during a routine mission with Sheppard taking the brunt as usual. While waiting for rescue John is entrusted with the care of a young girl. Who knew the Universe could be such a small place?

Warnings:- Violence and some bad language.

Disclaimer:- SGA isn't mine, if it was it would be on its 6th Season by now.

DADDY'S GIRL

CHAPTER 3

When he was young John and his brother Dave used to love building sandcastles on the beach outside the family beach house in Malibu. They would compete as to who would have the most turrets and the biggest moat which they would fill with sea water gathered by brightly coloured buckets all under the watchful eye of their Mom...

Sheppard had decided some hours ago that if he didn't see another grain of sand again it would be too soon. The muscles on his back and shoulders were sheer agony and the strain on his already abused stomach had caused him to throw up so often that it was almost a mercy that he had'nt been given anything to drink as he doubted that he could have kept even a little water down. If it wasn't for the fact that John was now still digging in the middle of a tall narrow hole he doubted that he could have stayed on his feet. The sky had been growing dark when he started and Sheppard didn't want to think about how much time had passed since as he could see the sun rising to start another day..

Rodney had been muttering about stupid self sacrificing Air Force Colonels for hours until eventually the other prisoners had told him to pipe down. McKay was going to snark right back at them but the look of exhaustion on their faces actually made him feel guilty, besides it wouldn't do to get on the bad side of these people as he would have to work beside them for who knows how long until rescue came. Ronon hadn't slept either. Sheppard should have been back hours ago and the fact that he wasn't could mean only one of two things, either John was being held somewhere else or he was dead. Either way it was now up to him to find a way to rescue his CO and get them all out of here.

If only Ronon knew it he was playing right into Drefus hands..

Finally Rodney watched as two guards made their way down the corridor and stopped in front of their cell. Sheppard wasn't with them.

"First Minister Drefus wishes to see you, stand back from the door and turn around"

However as soon as the door opened Ronon had other plans. He had decided now was as good a time as any to made his move and before they could get a chance to shoot he grabbing the two men by their tunics and slammed them into the iron bars knocking them unconscious. He grabbed Rodney out of the way before throwing the guards into the now empty cell.

"Ronon, what the hell are you doing?"

"Going to find Sheppard and get us out of here" Ronon grabbed Rodney's vest pulling him along the corridor but their escape was short lived as when they reached the door at the end, it swung open to reveal four guards with guns pointing right at them. Drefus approached as the two men were pushed against the wall and had their hands cuffed behind their backs.

"What have you done with Sheppard?" Ronon growled

Drefus enjoyed it when his plans came together so he smiled at the two men "If you'd care to follow me gentlemen I will show you where Mr Sheppard will be spending the day"

Ronon and Rodney looked at each other knowing that something wasn't right but at least they knew their CO was alive and that had to be good, right?

The guards walked them through a maze of corridors behind the cell block until they reached a tiny window. What they saw made their blood run cold. John Sheppard was standing in the middle of a hole with only his boxers for protection and the two guards who had taken him were filling it in!

"You're burying him alive, why for heavens sake? What kind of monster are you!"

"Now, now, Dr McKay you really only have yourselves to blame. I had just intended Mr Sheppard to dig a hole for a new post but when you tried to escape, well I have to maintain order some way. Let me put it to you this way, because of your actions your Commanding Officer will spend the day buried up to his neck in some very unpleasant conditions. If however you give me your word that this will be the last time you try anything foolish I will allow you to dig him out yourselves at sunset. However I should also point out that in order to maintain your co-operation if either of you cause any trouble in the future it will be Sheppard who takes the punishment not you, are we quite clear on that?"

"Crystal, isn't that right Ronon?"

To tell the truth Rodney was worried as to how long he could keep Ronon's temper under control, that had been Johns speciality. As for Sheppard they were forced to watch as the guards finished filling in the hole where he was trapped, finally flattening the last of the sand around John's neck. McKay could now see that they had been imprisoned on a dessert planet and it wouldn't be long before it got unbearably hot out there. He just hoped that John would still be alive by the end of the day never mind by the time rescue got here..

This was new. John had been beaten, whipped, experimented on and fed on by a Wraith but buried up to the neck in sand, well this was a first. He knew from his time in Afghanistan that it would soon become very hot and without water, well he might not survive the day. As it was his body was completely trapped, nothing could move. Sheppard felt as though he was being suffocated from the neck down as the weight of the sand surrounding him was oppressive, he only hoped that at least his team were okay.

* * *

All of the prisoners were handed a chunk of bread with cheese and cup of water before being loaded onto trucks to take them to the mines about 5 miles due east of the prison. Ronon was sent to the rock face to dig out the ore while Rodney was given the job of repairing the broken machinery in the workshop outside. As McKay wiped the sweat from his brow he worried about John stuck in that hole in the searing heat. What good were all of his brains if he couldn't help his friend now.

The sand mites must have thought Christmas had come early. It felt as though they were trying to devour his whole body as the biting was adding to his misery and the resultant itch was driving him crazy. John always thought that he would die in battle fighting a worthy cause or protecting the people he cared for but they way he felt right now he was going to die in a freaking hole in the ground.. The sweating had stopped some time ago and Sheppard knew that wasn't a good thing. Johns head felt like it was going to explode and his body, well he knew he would probably go to hell some day but Satan had come early, tied him onto a stake and was roasting his body over the flames.. Breathing was becoming a chore the boiling sand becoming like a vice around his chest and each breath he took only got yet more sand into his mouth and nose.

His vision was becoming blurry. Someone was coming towards him, Nancy? What was she doing here? He could see her glossy dark hair falling onto her shoulders and her long legs looked as though they would go on for ever in that short red dress. She smiled at him, like she used to when they were still together, still in love. As Nancy got closer she changed into a little girl, where had Nancy gone? The kid was someone he recognised but his brains were too scrambled to think of her name – John smiled at his own sick joke – A cup of water was placed to his cracked lips, it tasted like heaven. John tried to say thanks but his throat was too dry to speak. The child told him "Mama says you have only to take a little" But he wanted it all and more, it felt so good. Sheppard started to cough and the kid took the cup away and gently patted his face to try and remove the sand. "I'll be back later with more" John smiled his thanks and the little girl gave him a sad look and walked away. The relief had been small but he felt slightly better for it, maybe he would survive the day after all.

Ronon was angry. Angry with himself. An experienced soldier like him had fallen into a trap and his friend, the man who had saved him from years of being a Runner was now paying the price. He wanted to lash out at every guard he'd seen and take the consequences of his actions but even that was being denied him. If, no,WHEN they were rescued he would kill Drefus with his bare hands. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he seen Kalib. That dirty traitorous bastard!

Kalib tried to run but Ronon grabbed him by his shirt but mindful of the watching guards just snarled into his ear "Why Kalib, why did you sell us out? Do you know where Sheppard is right now because of you? In a stinking hole up to his neck in sand! I should take you apart right now!"

He looked into Ronon's face " Your right, I deserve whatever you want to do to me but you have to understand I didn't have a choice. They have my daughter Shauna. If I didn't get more men for the mines they were going to kill her" Ronon released the man, his anger spent. Kalib looked at him remorse written all over his face.

" Just get out of my sight" The little man walked away and Ronon sat down on the ground feeling defeated, he just wanted the day to be over and for John to still be alive. He wasn't a religious man but if he was he would be saying a prayer right now.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!

Please keep them coming, as I like to know what you think about how the storys going


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the great reviews – I'm so pleased you are enjoying the story!

Please keep them coming as they are really appreciated.

Summary:- The SGA boys get captured during a routine mission with Sheppard taking the brunt as usual. While waiting for rescue John is entrusted with the care of a young girl. Who knew that the Universe could be such a small place?

Warnings:- Violence, some bad language.

Disclaimer:- SGA isn't mine, if it was it would be on its 6th Season by now.

DADDY'S GIRL

CHAPTER 4

The lone figure at the window looked out into the courtyard and smiled.

When Dreyfus first seen the three men from Atlantis he knew that they were going to be trouble so something more "creative" had to be devised to ensure their compliance. If he did say so himself the plan to put Sheppard in the hole and set up the escape attempt had been pure brilliance. He had received word from the mines that the large man with the wild hair and temper had never even looked at the guards but had worked like a man possessed so much so that productivity for that day had gone up by 15%.

To tell the truth, he didn't much care if Sheppard lived or died, however experience had taught him that it was much easier to manipulate people if you gave them a sufficient incentive to co-operate. This way was much more successful as you then had workers that didn't make any trouble and the profit margins were higher. A perfect example was in this case, all he had to do was keep Sheppard separated from his men and threaten his well being and then even Ronon would behave and both men would make him a lot of money. The smaller man, McKay, was obviously very intelligent . Drefus was sure that if he gave it some thought his talents could be put to doing something a lot more lucrative...

Prina sat at the desk of the make shift Infirmary. When she had been taken from Dellon nearly two months ago she had begged the guards to allow her to take the medical supplies that Dr Beckett had brought from Atlantis. However the guards had refused as with her piercing blue eyes and long golden hair she would be a welcome addition to the breeding programme.

The young woman took her role of healer seriously and with the skill and medicines she had acquired all she wanted was to serve her people where ever they were, even in this god forsaken place. Therefore as soon as she arrived an audience was requested with the First Minister and to Prina's surprise her request was granted and not only were all of the supplies sent from Dellon but she was also given a small room with a couple of beds where she could treat the sick and the injured.

When Drefus received the request from a mere woman he was intrigued. Part of him was more than ready to make an example of anyone, let alone a woman who questioned his authority but the guards told him she was pretty so he allowed himself the luxury of at least seeing this creature before letting her feel the bite of his whip. However as soon as Prina walked into his office Drefus wanted her for his own.

He knew that he could take her by force, but where was the challenge in that? So he sent men for the supplies and provided a small room with a couple of beds where she could treat patients, after all it was only a small thing and it made her beautiful face light up...

Drefus had to admit that despite the fact she was only a woman her skills were quite impressive. Mining was dangerous work and prisoners regularly sustained injuries but since Prina had arrived more lives had been saved and the injured were able to return to work much more quickly hence improving productivity. As he stood in the door way to her room Drefus watched as the fading sun caught her hair making it shine like gold. He wanted to take her into his arms right now but he was a patient man and would rather she came to him willingly, so for now he would wait but not for too long.

Shauna was upset. The nice man in the hole wouldn't wake up. The little girl had tried everything, patting his face and gently tugging at his funny pointy hair but he wouldn't open his eyes. Tears started to fall down her cheeks and she ran as fast as her legs would carry her from the court yard into the healers room.

Prina heard the sobbing child and turned round as Shauna threw herself into her arms.

"What's the matter child?"

"I took water to the man like you told me to but he wouldn't wake up – I think....he's dead!"

Shauna was inconsolable. Prina rocked her gently for a moment. "Do you know something, I'll bet that Mr Sheppard is just having a little nap as its very hot out there and he must be tired. When we get him inside I am going to need your help to look after him can you do that?– Shauna nodded her head - why don't you make sure there are clean sheets on the bed and I'm just going to go outside and see how he's doing – okay?" Trying not to look worried Prina grabbed the jug of water and her bag and ran outside.

How anyone could do this to another human being.... Prina had argued with the guard until he finally agreed to let her pass. At first she had doubted there was a person there at all as his face was completely covered in sand. When she gently wiped his face with a damp cloth it was hard to tell if he was flushed with fever or badly burned or both. Searching for a pulse at first she thought he was dead, frantically she tried again. There is was, very weak and barely there but Sheppard was alive – just. Prina saw a shovel over at the back wall and ran to get it , but the guard saw what she was planning and tried to stop her.

Drefus was watching the exchange and came out. " What is going on here?"

The anger in her eyes made them sparkle as she rounded on the two men. Pointing to Sheppard

"That man is dying. In fact even if I treat him now he still may still die anyway. Please First Minister, I beg of you, let me have that chance"

It had not been his plan to kill Sheppard, he was far too valuable to him alive, perhaps this scheme of his had gone too far. Drefus could however use this to his advantage with Prina, as if he was seen to be "merciful" that would go down well with this lovely creature. Drefus decided that he would allow Sheppard to be removed from the hole and hope that the healers skills were as good as he thought they were.

Just as he gave the order Sheppard's team appeared at the entrance flanked by two guards.

"Good evening gentlemen – Your friend is outside waiting for you. For some reason the healer thinks that he may be in need of a little assistance" Drefus smirked.

Ronon wanted to tear the man's heart out, if he had one, but John was his priority right now and revenge would have to wait..

When Sheppard was finally released from the hole Rodney felt sick. Johns face and body was practically unrecognisable. Covered with sand, his face was a swollen mess and his body a mass of burns and strange angry red welts. He looked like death.

Prina searched for a pulse and found none. " He's stopped breathing! Help me get him out of this heat quickly!"

Ronon carried John in his arms and pushing the guards out of the way he laid his friend on the cold floor of the passageway.

Prina started compressions and after what seemed like an eternity she looked up at the two friends.

"I have a pulse, its faint but at least its there. You two ( pointing to the guards) lift him up gently and take him to my surgery"

Following behind, McKay turned to his team mate " I thought that was it Ronon, I finally thought we had lost him this time. Why does this always happen to Sheppard? If he dies..."

Ronon patted Rodney on the back"Look McKay, Sheppard's tough you know that and that Prina? I've heard Beckett taking about her, a natural he said. Look we both know that John's beaten worse odds before" Rodney shared a look with his friend. Ronon had said what he'd wanted to hear but the words didn't give him much comfort, the truth was if this was Atlantis John would have a chance but here, he wasn't so sure.

During the next 48 hours it was a battle just to keep Sheppard alive.

John had sustained 1st and 2nd degree burns over most of his body, his chest, arms and face taking the brunt as they were closest to the searingly hot sand. His body was covered with angry red welts caused by bites from sand mites. In themselves they weren't dangerous but in his weakened condition they had become infected leaving Sheppard with a dangerously high fever of 104

Prina had used all of the skills that Beckett had taught her but she just wasn't sure if they were going to be enough. Once she was sure that Johns pulse was as steady as it was going to get, Ronon had carried his CO into the showers and stayed with him so that the cold spray could give his burned body some relief. Prina had pumped him full of antibiotics, irrigated eyes damaged by the blazing sun and started an IV to help counteract Sheppard's severely dehydrated body. However Prina was now down to the last of her supplies and was running out of options.

As the last of the IV bags was put onto the stand the healer knew that she had done all that she could and it was now up to the Ancestors as to whither or not John Sheppard lived or died.

* * *

Thanks again for the reviews and please keep them coming - I really do like to hear all of your comments!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary:- The SGA boys get captured during a routine mission with Sheppard taking the brunt as usual. While waiting for rescue John is entrusted with the care of a young girl. Who knew that the Universe could be such a small place? Shep whump, team angst.

Warnings:- Violence and some bad language

Disclaimer:- SGA isn't mine, if it was it would be on its 6th Season by now.

Daddy's Girl

Chapter 5

For four days Prina fought to save the life of Colonel John Sheppard but he still lay unresponsive in the small infirmary, the burns on his face, arms and torso a stark contrast against the crisp white sheets against his skin.

Prina watched as the lovely child with the long dark wavy hair sat by Sheppard's side cooling his face with a damp cloth, the child had barely left his side during this whole time. Shauna would slip her small hand into his and talk to him about her day or sing to him the rhymes her mother had taught her on Dellon. It was true that Johns temperature had dropped to 102 but he still wasn't out of danger yet. The healer was worried, Shauna had lost so much already and if Sheppard died, well the little girl just didn't need another heartbreak.

On the day the Wraith arrived on Dellon, Shauna was forced to watch as her mother was taken by the culling beam. The town barely had time to bury their dead when the soldiers came from Vergis and took everyone who would be of any use to them. All of the children were separated from their parents to be sent to families on the new planet to "replace" the children that had been taken when the Wraith had paid Vergis a visit the month before. However as Drefus wanted to use Kalib to lure additional recruits, he kept Shauna at the prison to keep her father in line. Prina had convinced Drefus to allow her to keep the child with her, to keep her safe, but the healer was concerned as to Shauna's state of mine as the little girl would speak about her mother as if she was still alive.

In the meantime Sheppard's team had to play the waiting game away from their CO and they didn't like it one little bit.

It was a silent agreement that when one of their comrades was in the Atlantis Infirmary the other members took it in turn to sit by the bedside to offer comfort and support. This however wasn't Atlantis and although Drefus allowed them a short visit each day after returning from the mines, both Rodney and Ronon were worried that each time they seen John might be the last and not to be there if anything was to happen...well neither man wanted to think about that.

All he could feel was pain.. It seemed to smother him like a cloud and even laying still didn't ease his misery. John lay waiting for Beckett to give him the "good stuff" but he was taking his damn sweet time about it. Maybe if he opened his eyes to let him know he was awake...But there was nothing but darkness... Panic rose up in his throat and threatened to choke him "C..nt se!"

Rodney had been talking to Shauna when he'd seen his friend sit bolt up right in bed..Johns face took on a mask of pain with the sudden motion and Rodney rushed over to gently ease his friend back against the pillows. "John calm down, its going to be all right! Your eyes were damaged by the sun when you were stuck in that damn hole but the doc says they should be good as new in a few days. I'm just glad your alive, we thought you weren't going to make it this time.. "

"Ro un?"

"I'm here Sheppard. I told McKay you were tough. Its good to have you back though, we need someone here to keep McKay from whining all the time!"

"I so do not whine! Its all right for you Conan, your used to harsh conditions, I on the other hand have allergies and a delicate constitution."

Prina smiled. As much as she enjoyed listening to the banter between the two relieved men, her patient must be in considerable pain now he was awake and it was high time that Sheppard was given some of Dr Beckett's "good" drugs.

Gently taking his hand in hers "Hello Mr Sheppard, my name is Prina I am the healer who has been taking care of you. You must be in some pain are you not?" John gave her hand a slight squeeze " I am going to give you something to give you relief as your body has been quite badly burned. However I don't want you to worry as the burns although painful, will soon heal with the help of my special salve and hopefully, you should not be left with any scaring. Prina drew the drugs into the syringe the way that Carson had taught her and soon John could feel the blessed coolness easing the raging heat in his body and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Drefus heard from Prina that her patient, although still very ill. was none the less on the road to recovery. This was of some relief to him as if Sheppard had died then he would have lost control over both Ronon and Dr McKay.

When Sheppard's heart had stopped that first day Ronon had tried to take on four guards single handed. Drefus would have exerted his control forcefully if necessary but the large man was the best worker they had ever had so he "graciously" allowed the men to visit their CO each day. Drefus had to wonder what was there was about the man lying in the bed that would inspire such loyalty, especially from someone like Ronon who would be clearly a difficult man to control. McKay too was an enigma as he was obliviously Sheppard's intellectual superior but he was also clearly devoted to his CO.

Drefus decided that any man who could inspire loyalty from men such as these would have to be considered a threat. Therefore upon Sheppard recovery Drefus knew that he would need to plan his next move very carefully, however as things were back to normal as it were, he had a plan that he was sure Dr McKay could help him with so it was high time that he and the good doctor had a little chat....

Singing, who was singing? John tried to open his eyes and suddenly remembered he was blind.

"Wh..o?" John started to cough .

"Hi, I'm Shauna and I helped take care of you. Mama says that your throat is very dry and so you can't speak properly yet. Would you like some water?"

John nodded, and his head was gently raised so he could take a sip. it felt wonderful on his dry parched throat.

Prina went over to her patient " That's right Shauna, just little sips, we don't want him getting sick do we? How are you feeling now Mr Sheppard?"

"Ples Jon""

"Very well, John it is. I'm pleased to tell you the burns are healing nicely and your temperature is nearly back to normal. I'm just going to give you something to take the edge off the pain you must still be in – don't deny it, Dr McKay said something about you lying to Dr Beckett all the time. I can't imagine you causing trouble to such a fine man. Anyway it will make you more comfortable while I replenish the salve on your body"

Sheppard could feel the pain becoming muted and the sheet being lifted off his body. As Prina applied the balm it took the pain level up a notch but it was still bearable and considering John thought he would be dead by now, feeling anything had to be a good thing.

* * *

Ronon looked concerned when he came out and found Rodney missing from the workshop.

Kalib nervously came up to him "The guards took him away to see Drefus about an hour ago"

Despite the fact that Ronon swore that he would never speak to Kalib again, he was concerned about his friend "Do you know what it was about?"

"I overheard something about a project that Drefus wanted to talk to him about. If its a plan of his there won't be anything good to come of it that's for sure. How is Colonel Sheppard?"

"He's going to be okay ( no thanks to you ) Your daughters called Shauna right? Well she's taken Sheppard under her wing. Hardly leaves his side"

A broad smile lit up Kalibs face. "You've seen her - that's wonderful! Please tell her that I love her and to be a good girl for Prina"

Ronon suddenly realised how difficult it must have been for this decent man to give up his friends. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to be a father, to have the responsibility of the safety and welfare of a child, your own flesh and blood. Given the choice that Kalib had, Ronon didn't know if he would have acted any differently.

* * *

John was sleeping, again!

Rodney sat beside his bed willing him to wake up. McKay knew that Sheppard still wasn't well but he desperately needed to speak to his best friend right now.

Drefus had called him back from the mine early so that they could have a little "Chat" about a project he wanted Rodney to help him with. What he really meant was that he wanted Rodney to single handedly design, plan and deploy a bomb!

In fact several bombs that would be deployed on planets Drefus considered ripe for domination. McKay knew that they was no way he would allow his genius being used for the enslavement of more innocent people but It was then that Drefus had pointedly asked after Johns health... McKay mumbled something or other and then Drefus sent him away to "Think about it" Rodney desperately had to speak to Sheppard as he would know what to do, he always did - come on John, please wake up!

McKay had always considered telepathy to be another form of "Voodoo" but as Sheppard stirred his started to change his mind.. "Is that you Rodney?"

"Its about time! How much sleep does any one man need? Sorry, sorry, I know your sick and all that..but"

John was barely awake but he knew that something serious was bothering his resident genius "Quit babbling Rodney, what has your boxers in a twist?"

"How did you... never mind. Drefus wants me to build him a bomb, actually several bombs in fact so that he can continue his power hungry domination of oh, I don't know – the WHOLE of the Pegasus galaxy!"

"Its a pretty big galaxy Rodney. Anyway you already know the answer – don't you?"

"Yeah, well here's the thing, if I don't do what he wants he's made it pretty clear that good health will not be a part of your immediate future"

Sheppard could have laughted "Well considering that I'm not exactly up to par right now that's not really a problem is it!"

John heard Rodney shift in his seat and could imagine the look of agitation on his face

"Look Rodney, here's what you do. string him along for a bit – you're good at that ( Rodney looked indignant) and by the time he realises that he's' been played Lorne will have come with the cavalry."

McKay smiled with relief " I should have though of that, some genius huh?"

"You're still a genius Rodney... but you're just a better friend"

Ronon stormed into the room "You okay McKay, Kalib told me that Drefus wanted to see you... I got worried"

"I'm fine Ronon. If you don't mind I'll tell you about it later. Anyway Sheppard, how come you get the best looking doctor in the entire Pegasus galaxy looking after you. Talk about Kirk!"

"Prina is pretty? Just my luck.. – hey.. wait just a minute you're already spoken for anyway!"

Sheppard was only too happy to provide Rodney with a distraction. John knew that if rescue didnt come soon it was only a matter of time before he would have another show down with Drefus. As for when that happened, Sheppard just hoped that next time he wouldn't be the one to come off second best...

* * *

Will post Chapter 6 on Monday.

Thanks for the great reviews. I really do love to read all of your comments.

Please keep them coming!


	6. Chapter 6

Summary:- The SGA boys get captured during a routine mission with Sheppard taking the brunt as usual. While waiting for rescue John is entrusted with the care of a young girl. Who knew that the Universe could be such a small place? Shep whump team angst.

Warnings:- Violence and some bad language

Disclaimer:- SGA isn't mine, if it was it would be on its 6th Season by now.

DADDY'S GIRL

CHAPTER 6

The day that Sheppard regained his sight was the happiest of his life.

When John first awoke to find himself in a world of darkness he panicked. Although Prina had assured him the condition was only temporary John couldn't help but think how his life would change if his sight didn't return. In the beginning Sheppard thought that the worst thing about being blind would mean he wouldn't be able to fly again. However as the days passed, although this was still high on his list, what he really hated most was losing his independence. Being reliant on others did not sit easily with John, he was the "Go To" guy, the person who saved the day and not to be able to protect the people he cared about, well that just didn't bare thinking about..

As the bandages were removed his eyes were blurry at first but he soon realised that the young healer who sat before him was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. As he looked around the small room his eyes gradually acclimatised to the light and he was able to identify the little girl who had been his salvation – Shauna.

This young child had been his support in more ways than one. Shauna had acted as his guide placing his hand on her shoulder while taking him for short walks to help John regain the strength back in his legs. On days when Sheppard would have laid and turned his back to the wall, Shauna's cheerful chatter and sweet voice would make his dark days a little brighter. Sheppard saw the big smile across the child's face and threw his arms open wide for a hug. He knew now why Kalib had done what he did and understood.. If it was the last thing he did he would reunite father and daughter and get them out of this hellish place and return them home.

McKay was a worried man. It had been nearly two weeks since they had been taken and still rescue hadn't come. John had told him they had been taken through several gate's to get here but surely Radek would have been able to get their address by now! If he ever got back to Atlantis he would have something to say to the incompetent ...Rodney stopped his rant as he realised that if the situation was reversed he probably wouldn't be able to get the gate' address any quicker either but Drefus was getting suspicious and unless he came up with the goods soon he knew it would be Sheppard who would pay the price for his failure...

Prina heard the laughter as she walked down the corridor to her surgery however today she couldn't raise a smile.

As he entered Shauna ran to meet her " Tell her Mr Sheppard, tell Prina about the Ferris wheels!"

John seen the look on Prinas face and knew what that meant ..."Well their round and very tall with lots of chairs that swing in the breeze and when you get to the top...well you can almost touch the sky"

"I don't believe anyone can touch the sky – do you Prina?"

Prina gave the child a hug " Would you do something for me Shauna? The water jug is nearly empty could you fill it for me please?" The child smiled happily and waved to John as she skipped out of the door.

John turned to Prina "Drefus wants me out of here – am I right?"

"I'm so sorry John, I tried to tell him that you were still weak and your eyesight was blurred but tomorrow he wants you back in the cells"

"Don't worry about it. I'm really good now and that's thanks to you. We both knew that Drefus wouldn't let me stay here any longer than he had to. Tell you what, when rescue comes and I get back to Atlantis I'm going to tell Carson how you saved my life and I'm sure that he'll want to come and thank you personally,"

Prina blushed to the roots of her golden hair and her blue eyes lit up. Blind or not it had been as clear as day that this beautiful young woman had fallen hook line and sinker for Carson Beckett.. John hoped the Doc knew how lucky he was. Sheppard wasn't a vain man but surely once in his life he would finally get the girl!

* * *

Drefus watched with satisfaction as the guards placed Sheppard in restraints and led him out of the infirmary. The man may have looked weak but Sheppard still managed to show defiance as he was escorted across the courtyard to the outdoor cells. Once inside, an iron collar attached to a long chain was placed around his neck and locked into place. John put up his hands for the iron cuffs to be removed however Drefus only smiled and the restraints around his wrists remained in place.

John felt the bite of the collar around his neck and looked at his wrists still bound together by iron cuffs and looked straight at Drefus "I'm flattered you think I'm such a threat"

Drefus gave a dry laugh " You have no idea Mr Sheppard. A man of your talents is not to be trusted. I leave you with my healer for a short time and she is already eating out of your hand, I dread to think what would happen if you came into contact with the rest of the prison population.

In any case, once Dr McKay sees you in your new "accommodation" I am hopeful that this will be the encouragement he needs to complete the project I have set him. In the meantime please make yourself comfortable, oh and be sure to let the guards know if you need anything"

Fred and Barney just laughed as they followed Drefus out into the courtyard and attached the chain from Sheppard's collar to the door of the cell.

John looked around his new "home" and found it completely devoid of any creature comforts. The cells set into the wall of the courtyard had vertical iron bars on the outside which left its occupants completely at the mercy of the elements and right now it was becoming very warm.

Sheppard BDUs felt uncomfortable against his still tender skin and he sought shelter by moving to the stone wall that ran along the back and there he found his "bed" a thin mattress with a single cover. John noticed that each cell was separated from the next by further bars – but from the looks of it at least he had company... Once his eyes came into focus he could see a lone figure, probably another man, lying on his side in the next cell.

"Hi there, thought I would introduce myself, my name's John, John Sheppard"

No response.. Johns eyesight was still a bit blurred but he thought the guy looked beat

"Are you okay? I can call the guard and get the healer for you if you need help?"

Kalib turned round to face him. Blood was steaming from a cut above his eye and his face was distorted by pain.

"Kalib what happened, why did they do this to you?"

John tried to go over to offer what help he could but the pull on his neck reminded him that he could only move so far.

Kalib struggled to get a breath " Drefus wanted me to return to Dellon to help trap more men. After what happened to you, I refused....He instructed his guards to teach me a lesson"

Anger raged through him. Sheppard was military and he accepted that sometimes torture and pain was inevitable in his line of work but to treat a civilian like this! Drefus might have the upper hand for now but John was determined the man would pay for his crimes. Looking at Kalib he could see that the small man was clutching his side – probable cracked ribs, maybe even broken – Sheppard knew that pain very well...John just hoped that it was no more serious than that. As good a healer as Prina was he seriously doubted that surgery was covered in Beckett's triage lessons

When McKay entered the Infirmary he knew something was up. Shauna was sitting on Prina's lap sobbing her heart out. The bed previously occupied by John was empty and the man in question was nowhere to be seen.

Fear struck at his heart..."Where's Sheppard?"

Prina carried the child over to the bed and tucked her in, all the while rubbing her small back trying to give her some comfort. "Drefus came for John this morning and took him to the outside cells. Unfortunately Shauna was here when they took him away."

"What! Its hot out there, doesn't he know that Sheppard is still getting over his last hideous punishment!"

Prina looked sad, defeated even "He knows Rodney. I don't think he likes John much. In fact I think he's a little afraid of him, of what he could do"

Fear didn't come into it, Rodney knew that. Drefus was doing this for one reason and for one reason only – to get him to build his weapon and that was the one thing McKay couldn't do regardless of what happened to John. One life, even if it was the life of his friend couldn't be exchanged for the life of countless innocent people and Sheppard himself knew that.

Just as he walked to the door Drefus arrived to greet him

"Good evening Dr McKay, you work is going well I trust? I presume that you are looking to see Mr Sheppard...Please follow me"

The two guards followed Rodney as he walked across the courtyard. When he seen John chained up like a dog in the cell his heart sank.

John looked up at his friend and smiled "Hi Rodney, how's things?"

"I'm fine Sheppard how are they treating you?"

The look Sheppard gave him said - this is not your fault, we both need to do what we have to do, be strong...

Pointing to his chains "Drefus was kind enough to give me some nice jewellery and look I have a view of the beach"

A ghost of a smile passed Rodney's face. He had to be brave and keep to the plan. If John could deal with this, so would he.

" Glad to see you're okay. I'm working on a project for Drefus, and close to a break through, should be any day now. Only one of us is allowed to visit at a time now but Ronon is okay and says "Hi" he'll see you tomorrow ( Drefus nodded to the guards that the visit was over) Take care of yourself John"

" You too Rodney and tell Chewie not the annoy the nice guards"

As Rodney walked back to his cell Drefus put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him in his tracks

"You do realise Dr McKay that I have the power to make Mr Sheppard life extremely unpleasant"

Rodney glared at Drefus "Oh yeah and he looks so comfortable where he is now!"

A flash of anger crossed Drefus face " Take care Dr McKay. Trust me when I say that sometimes the guards get so busy they forget to feed to prisoners outside and we wouldn't want that to happen – would we?

Rodney looked horrified..

Drefus smiled "I'm not an unreasonable man and once you have finished your work I am sure I will we can move Mr Sheppard to more pleasant accommodation but that's really up to you – isn't it?

Rodney thought of Sheppard in that cell and slumped onto the bunk – they were so screwed....

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, I love to read them all.

Please keep them coming!

.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary:- The SGA boys get captured during a routine mission with Sheppard taking the brunt as usual. While waiting for rescue John is entrusted with the care of a young girl. Who knew that the Universe could be such a small place? Shep whump team angst.

Warnings:- Violence and some bad language

Disclaimer:- SGA isn't mine, if it was it would be on its 6th Season by now.

DADDY'S GIRL

CHAPTER 7

Kalib watched as the sunrise heralded the start of another day. Sleep had been a stranger to him the night before so he lay and watched as the man in the next cell shivered as the heat from the previous day gave way to the freezing temperatures common on this planet at nightfall. John Sheppard had only finally succumbed to sleep just before the dawn.

The Ancestors had been good to him, he'd had a happy live with Marta and the surprise arrival of Shauna had filled their lives with joy. Kalib had even been allowed to atone for his sins, he would not send another man to this hellish place and was thankful that his betrayal did not cost Sheppard his life. Kalib knew he was dying but he ready to be with his lovely wife, however there was one more thing he had left to do...

Sheppard awoke to the sunlight streaming into his cell, it only seemed like an hour ago before he managed to fall asleep. He hated dessert planets, it was either too damn hot or freezing cold with nothing in between. Man he felt like crap. John hated to admit it but he still hadn't fully recovered from his latest "adventure" and the guards had "forgotten" to feed him last night which hadn't helped. Sheppard was pretty sure it was deliberate in order to turn the screw on McKay but he was pretty sure that Drefus only wanted him weak not dead ,so he wasn't too worried for now.

A raspy voice called out "Good morning Colonel Sheppard"

Sheppard turned round and was alarmed at the state of the man "Kalib, you don't sound so good buddy, let me call the guards to get Prina.."

"Its too late for that John, I know that I'm dying and don't have long left but I need to ask you to do something for me"

John walked over as far as he could. In the gloom of the cell he knew the look of death when he saw it. Kalib was dying and there was no point in denying it. "What is it Kalib, what can I do for you?"

Kalib could hardly get a breath but the look in his eyes was determined. "I want you to take care of Shauna. The child cares for you. When you are rescued and by the Ancestors I hope it is soon,I need you to take her back to Atlantis. You must promise me John.."

Sheppard was a single man who led a dangerous life, he wasn't equipped to take care of a child but what could he do? "Of course Kalib I'll do as you ask, Shauna will be safe with me"

A weak smile covered Kalib's face"Thank you John, you are a good man, blest is the day the Ancestors brought you into our lives"

Kalib closed his eyes but John could still see the faint rise and fall of his chest. He had to do something! "Guards, Guards!" He rattled his chains against the bars until Fred came out.

The guard was angry, he wasn't due on duty for at least an hour.."Pipe down Sheppard or you'll be sorry"

"Kalib is really sick – I tried to tell you last night but you didn't listen! He'll die if he doesn't get help right now! Please if you want me to beg I will, just get Prina.."

Fred's response was unexpected but immediate. He grabbed the chain to Sheppard's collar and yanked it so hard that John fell to the ground hitting his head against the bars as he went. Sheppard was vaguely aware of being dragged into the middle of the cell and a chain from the ceiling being brought down and attached to the metal bands around his wrists. Fred pushed a lever at the side and Sheppard was slowly raised until his feet barely touched the ground. As John started to come round he seen the guard take a dirty looking cloth out of his pocket..

Fred smirked "Open wide Sheppard.." When John refused Fred punched him in the ribs,(he was sure he heard them crack) and while he tried to get a breath,his mouth was forced open and a gag pushed into his mouth and tied tightly at the back of his head.

"That should teach you a lesson. If you behave yourself and keep nice and quiet I might release you by dinner time"

Fred gave John's face a pat, looked over at Kalib in the next cell and walked away...

* * *

McKay was an idiot! - Why didn't he think of this before? He would make a flash bang! It sounded like a bomb even looked a bit like a bomb, hell as Drefus didn't even know what a bomb looked like it would be perfect and would get the man off his back and buy them a little more time. Hey why was he being so hard on himself anyway? The plan was genius, no less than what Sheppard would expect from Dr Rodney McKay! Thinking of John, Rodney felt relieved, at least tonight Sheppard would eat and hopefully get rid of those damn chains.

As the day wore on John prayed that someone would let him down soon. At first the muscles in his back and shoulders were screaming with pain but now he couldn't feel anything...Breathing was a struggle as the chain attached to the collar around his neck had been pulled to its limit and the metal collar was choking him. To day he could'nt even escape from the searing heat and the gag in his mouth had dried up the little moisture he had. None of this misery however compared to the fact that he was stuck here and had to watch as another innocent man died. Kalib was yet another civilian that he could'nt save and the pain of failure was overwhelming. The least he could do was try to survive so that he could keep his promise..

Drefus was a happy man. It had been a good day, McKay had finally showed him the pro-type for the bomb and he was impressed. It had taken a good deal of planning and "persuasion" on his part , but at last the plans he'd made were all starting to fall into place. Of course to keep the scientist on track, he would have to keep to his side of the bargain and put Sheppard somewhere secure of course but a bit more comfortable than the courtyard cells.

As he approached the cells Mathias ran out to meet him. "First Minister...em.. I didn't expect to see you to day, how can I help you"

Drefus stared at the guard and walked past him. "As far as I am aware I can visit the prisoners any time I like... Unless of course you would like me to report to your first?!"

When he arrived at Sheppard's cell Drefus felt rage bubbling up within him. It looked as though John Sheppard had been strung up by the neck. The man looked half dead and had blood trails running from his wrists and neck where the metal restraints had dug into his skin with the strain of supporting his weight. If Sheppard were to die now....."Did you do this?"

Mathias seen the look on his face and began to get nervous.."Sheppard was causing trouble..he..he wouldn't shut up I had no choice!"

John opened glazed eyes and stared across at Kalib who was now dead. Drefus followed his gaze and walked towards the other man's cell. "Open the door..." Drefus knelt down and felt Kalib's cold stiff body.

"This man is dead. Is this the "trouble" that you are referring to? From what I can guess Mr Sheppard here was trying to alert you to the fact that one of my assets was DYING..get him down off there now!"

Just at that, Barney appeared with food for the prisoners. He took in the sight before him and knew his friend was in big trouble.

Drefus turned to Adamus, "go fetch the healer right away and bring my whip."

"Mathias, release Mr Sheppard from his restraints then wait for me outside"

Drefus removed the filthy gag with distaste and threw it away. He took the canteen from his belt and raised Johns head so that he could drink. "I must apologise for the actions of one of my men Sheppard. I can assure you he will be punished"

Prina ran across the courtyard and went straight to John. Sheppard abused throat could hardly utter a sound but when he pointed to Kalib, Prina knew that John wouldn't accept help until she had tended the other man first. The healer knelt over the body of Shauna' father. Prina knew there was nothing that could be done for Kalib. He had no pulse and his face wore the mask of death. Tears started to fall down her face but her grief would need to keep till later as John desperately needed her help.

Drefus uncurled the whip to show the two long strips of leather covered with metal studs at the ends. "Mathias, take off your shirt..."

"Please Drefus show mercy, I have served you well for many years!"

Speaking no louder than an whisper "Mathias, this day you have caused the death of one prisoner and brought to the brink of death another. TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT!"

When Mathias didn't move Drefus gabbed the man by the scuff of the neck and threw him against the pole. Mathias pleas for mercy were ignored as Drefus fastened the manacles around his wrists and prepared to strike..

As John lay motionless in the cell he could hear the crack of the whip and Mathias scream but he was sure he could also hear something else, something he recognised – a jumper!

Grabbing Prina's hand, he brought her face down to his and whispered – "I want you to go get Shauna and go somewhere and hide."

Prina protested "You are very sick John, I need to stay and help you"

Trying to speak was difficult, John pointed to the water and Prina helped him take another sip

"Please Prina, I hear my people coming, I need to know you are both safe – don't come out until one of us comes for you"

Prina understood. Trying to avert her eyes from the horrific sight of Mathias bloody back, she walked toward the entrance to the courtyard. However just as she was nearly there an explosion rocked the back wall..

Drefus had been enjoying the feel of the whip in his hands and the screams from his victim were proof that he still hadn't lost his touch. When he heard the explosion it brought him back to his senses. He turned around to see the smoke rise from the back wall and Prina heading for the prison.

Entrance. No! It couldn't be.. all of his plans were ruined! He had to make his escape and regroup but he wasn't going alone.

Taking the whip in his hand he lashed out at the pretty healer and as the leather straps wound around her ankle she fell to the ground.

Drefus walked towards her " And where do you think you're going?"

Prina seen the look of anger and lust on his face and screamed....

Prina! He had to help her...Adrenaline took over Johns abused body, Barney had disappeared at the sound of the explosion so Sheppard had been left unguarded. Free of restraints he made it to his knees and took a couple of breaths to steady himself. By the time he made it out to the courtyard Lorne and his marines were coming to meet him.

Lorne was shocked at the sight of his CO. The guy never seemed to cut a break, it looked as thought only willpower was holding him up

"Colonel Sheppard sir, I'm sorry we took so long to find you, it took Radek longer than expected to find the correct gate' address – if you'd let me help you to the jumper Sir, Dr Beckett is waiting inside"

John shook his head "I'm good for now Major, I need to borrow your 9mm as I have something I have to do first. In the meantime check the cells for prisoners and release anyone there. Most of the prisoners will be working in the mine nearby – that's where you'll find Ronon and McKay. There is a dead man in the cell over there. I want you to take him back to Atlantis for a decent burial. I will give you further instructions later." Sheppard swayed and would have fallen if Lorne had'nt caught him..

Lorne knew that look in Sheppard's face well but still had to say something " With all due respect sir, you don't look well, If I don't see you come out in ten minutes I'm sending in a squad after you"

Sheppard Looked at his 2IC – if he were in his position he would do the same "Fair enough – I should be done by then"

As Sheppard crossed the courtyard he seen marines take down Fred from the pole. The screams had stopped a while back and the man looked as though he was dead.. John wasn't a vindictive man but after what he had done to Kalib he couldn't feel sorry for his fate.

Prina screamed in terror as Drefus dragged her along the corridor and into his Office. Blood was pouring from the deep cut caused by the whip but Drefus paid no mind as he emptied the profits from the mines into a large bag from his safe. As he flung the blood money over his shoulder he went to get his other possession, Prina, but instead found Sheppard blocking his way pointing a gun straight at his head....

Drefus laughed. "Well, well, you certainly are a hard man to keep down Sheppard"

Sheppard's vision was becoming blurred and he had to concentrate to keep the gun steady "Yeah, well you're not the first person to say that and you wont be the last"

"I'm a reasonable man Sheppard, if you were to say turn your back for a minute, I would leave you half the contents in this bag. I'm sure the military doesn't pay that well"

John snorted "That's all thats important to a man like you is'nt it...gah!"

Drefus flung the bag at Sheppard's hand and the 9mm scattered along the ground. Both men made a dive for it but Johns strength was fading fast and Drefus easily beat him to it and while Prina watched helpless a shot rang out and John fell to the floor.

A pool of crimson poured out from a hole in Sheppard's shoulder but he was still alive. Prina tried to make her way over to him but Drefus had the gun aimed at Johns head ready to fire.

Prina screamed "Noooo!"

A second shot rang out and Drefus turned his face towards her and smiled before falling dead to the floor....

John was struggling to stay conscious " Thanks Ronon... I owe you my life – again"

Ronon knelt beside his friend trying not to let concern show on his face "No big deal – you'd do the same for me"

"What the hell Sheppard! I only seen you yesterday, cant you stay out of trouble for one day – Carson do something!"

Carson Beckett had been stocking up on supplies in Atlantis when the call came in, he didn't hesitate to join the rescue for his friends "Out of the way Rodney and let me see my patient."

He didn't like what he saw, John was losing a lot of blood from a gunshot wound, he had deep cuts around his wrists and neck and he was obliviously badly dehydrated. Who knew what else..

"You're in quite a state son. I'm going to get some fluids into you and give you something for the pain. Once we get you back home we'll soon get you fixed up – okay?"

Sheppard's vision was starting to grey round the edges but he had to tell someone.. he grabbed Beckett's arm "Shauna, you must get Shauna – she's to come with me.."

As John finally passed out Carson looked at Rodney "And who the hells Shauna?"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews I really love getting them – please keep them coming!


	8. Chapter 8

Summary:- The SGA boys get captured during a routine mission with Sheppard taking the brunt as usual. While waiting for rescue John is entrusted with the care of a young girl. Who knew that the Universe could be such a small place? Shep whump team angst

Warnings:- Violence and some bad language

Disclaimer:- SGA isn't mine, if it was it would be on its 6th Season by now.

DADDY'S GIRL

CHAPTER 8

Shauna thought that Atlantis was the most beautiful place she had ever seen, if only her father had been there to share it with her.

Prina had broken the news to Shauna from her bed in Atlantis Infirmary and the little girl had cried for days. The only person who she really wanted comfort from was unable to give it as John Sheppard was still lying unconscious in the Intensive Care Unit of the Infirmary even after six days...

Sheppard had coded on the jumper coming back to Atlantis and for a while Carson wasn't sure he could get him back. Beckett nearly cried with relief when John's heart finally started beating but during the first 48 hours it was touch and go as Atlantis favourite son had lost a great deal of blood and adding that to his previous injuries had severely weakened his immune system causing John to develop septicaemia. Beckett had fought the infection with the strongest antibiotics Atlantis had to offer and while Sheppard was responding to treatment he still refused to wake up.

As the IV delivered the badly needed medication Carson looked at the little girl who barely left John's side. What was the story here? His friend was desperate that the child should stay in Atlantis but why? The only person who could coax her away for any period of time was Torren. Shauna loved the child the minute she set eyes on him and so Teyla would distract the little girl by asking her to babysit, as everyone could see that Shauna loved playing with the baby and that Torren was the only person who could get the sad little girl to smile.

Beckett should have left to go off world days ago but Kellar understood that he didn't want to leave with John still so very ill. There was another reason why he wanted to stay longer and that reason was a blue eyed, golden haired beauty – Prina.

Carson was surprised but delighted, when it became clear that Prina liked him as other than her teacher. The unassuming Scot took delight in showing Prina Atlantis in all her glory and they would talk for hours about their lives before they met and their hopes and dreams for the future. It was still early days but Beckett was determined that he would find a reason to spend extended time on Dellon in the future. One day when the pair shared a picnic in "Sheppard's" balcony, Carson felt guilty that he felt so happy while his friend was so ill. He just prayed that John would come back to them soon..

Ronon and Dr McKay had appraised Mr Woolsey of the situation in Vergis and he had instructed Major Lorne to take jumpers and marines to coordinate the repatriation of the people who had been imprisoned there. Lorne had reported back that this exercise would take some time as both adults and children had been scatted throughout the planet however with the help of the local people who had been liberated from Drefus brutal dictatorship, they were gradually reuniting families and returning them to their homes.

As for the guards, with Drefus gone some had escaped through the gate' but the rest were being put on trial for their crimes as it turned out that the majority of the local Elders were appalled at the actions of Drefus and his men and wanted nothing more than to try and establish good relationships with the people who had once been their prisoners.

Mr Woolsey had heard from Beckett about Colonels Sheppard's request that Shauna stay on Atlantis. As the child had lost both parents and the man in question still hadn't regained consciousness he would grant this request for now but as for the future that remained to be seen..

John was dreaming of surfing on the biggest wave he had ever seen...It was so large that the blue of the sea seemed to touch the sky...He could have ridden that wave forever and never wanted it to end. Suddenly he seen a woman and child on the beach waving to him, who were they? they seemed familiar somehow.. The distraction caused him to lose his footing and bang! The fall caused him to hit the board with a thud and pain exploded through his body...

"Carson, Carson – come quick! I think he's coming to."

Beckett hoped that Rodney was right this time as John had been unconscious for over a week now. Any longer and Woolsey had hinted that Sheppard may have to return to Earth...

"C' mon Colonel, open your eyes for me"

John felt as if someone had dropped him from a Jumper at 100ft - everything hurt- and he just wanted left to sleep..

"Its time to wake up now John, there's a special little lady who's waiting to see you" Beckett smiled at Shauna as she started to get excited.

"Cr sun..?"

Thank God... " Its good to have you back Colonel. I'm just going to check you over then I'll give you something to help with the pain." Beckett checked Johns vitals and was happy that at last Sheppard was on the mend.

"Wh re hve I ...b..n? John was confused when everyone let out a relieved laugh, but as no one was sharing the joke, it was time he had another nap..

Sheppard's recovery was slow but steady. Beckett had told John how close he had come to death – again – and Carson wondered if apart from the ATA gene in his blood there was some feline DNA there too. John thought that Carson had a distinct glint in his eyes these days... When Prina came to visit and he seen the two of them together, well.. Sheppard knew why. Beckett was a good guy who had been through a lot and John was happy for him. For himself he too had a new lady in his life these days and that little lady was called Shauna...

Each day the team would come and visit but Shauna was the one who barely left his side.

Whilst Sheppard was still in the Infirmary Teyla had taken Shauna to stay with her but John would have to make plans for the future, even if that meant giving up his commission. So far he hadn't told anyone about his promise but he was feeling better every day and would soon need to have that chat with Woolsey... In the meantime Shauna loved hearing all about his childhood and the wonders of earth. When John slept, one of the team would take Shauna under their wing. Even McKay, who claimed not to be good with kids, loved to show her how to play sonic on his own personal computer!

To celebrate Johns release from the Infirmary the team arranged a special movie night showing "Finding Nemo" with hot dogs and popcorn. Shauna giggled at the antics of the small fish and got tomato ketchup all over her face. When the child finally fell asleep in his arms, Sheppard told his friends about the promise he made to Kalib and what that could mean for his future. They were stunned but understood all the same, John Sheppard was an honourable man and they wouldn't have expected anything less from him.

Shauna was excited about the prospect of going in the jumper.

John had wanted to take Shauna for a picnic to the mainland himself but as he was still on sick leave Carson refused – unless he took him and Prina with him...just in case.

So it was then that the happy party of four set off with Shauna in the co pilots seat, watching in awe as her new father flew the craft into the fluffy white clouds. John had sat her down a few days ago and told Shauna Kalib's wishes for her future. Sheppard was unsure if the child would agree to stay with him or not but her answer was to fling her small arms around his neck and cry tears of joy. This may not have been what Sheppard wanted in the beginning, but he had grown to love this little girl and was determined to be the father to this child that his dad had failed to be to him.

Despite the fact that John vowed never to set foot on another beach, who was he to disappoint a child so as Carson took Prina for a walk John watched as Shauna went to paddle in the sea..He still tired easily so he lay back against a tree out of the sun and watched as a woman approached Shauna. Sheppard went into defensive mode especially as Shauna took the woman's hand far too easily..However just as he was ready to get up the woman came over to him. It couldn't be..he knew that face only too well – Teer!

Teer said something to Shauna to make her laugh and smiled at John

"Hello John, its good to see you. Shauna, I need to speak to your father about something, could you gather some pretty shells for me please?"

If John hadn't been sitting, he would have fallen down

"I'm her father!...How?...When? - stupid question John!- Why the hell didn't you tell me I had a child? Anyway I thought ascended beings couldn't have children?"

Teer sat down beside him and helped herself to some of the wine left over from the picnic.

"I'm sorry to spring this on you John and I never intended to hurt you. Shortly after I ascended I knew something was wrong. I could feel the life growing within me. If I had stayed in that state the child would have been lost and I didn't want that so I returned to the Sanctuary to find you, but you had already gone. I had intended to tell you as soon as Shauna was born and ask you to come with us, to become a family. However the Council told me that you have a great destiny to fulfill here, one which will bring danger to those you care about and I can't allow Shauna to be exposed to that. But I did remember what you told us in the Sanctuary, that we didn't really experience life and I desperately wanted Shauna to have that experience before I took her to ascend with me. Fortunately I was guided to Kalib and Marta who were loyal to the Ancestors and hadn't been blessed with children of their own. They were only too happy to raise Shauna to live a normal life on Dellon and if they hadn't died she would still have been with them now"

The anger John felt faded away as he realised Teer was right.."Look, I hear what your saying and part of me knows your right, Shauna would be safer with you. But what the hell – she's still my daughter too, surely there must be some way I can still be involved in her life?"

Shauna came running up to see her parents talking intently to one another. The minute that Teer had touched her hand all memories of her time with John in the Sanctuary had passed to the child and she now knew who she was, that she belonged to these people and a happiness filled her heart so full Shauna thought it would burst. Part of her would always mourn the couple who raised her but how many children got two sets of parents instead of one!

"Daddy, Daddy, tell Mummy about the Ferris wheels!"

Teer looked at John "Tell you what Shauna, why doesn't your father show us for himself. Would you like to do that John?" Sheppard smiled and took her hand. Instantly John, Teer and Shauna were transported to the funfair he had visited as as boy. The next few hours were the happiest of his life as John showed them all the fun of the fair, watched as they covered their faces in candy floss and finally took them up on the Ferris Wheel.

John and Teer laughted as the child practically bounced out the seat with excitement "Shauna screamed – you were right Daddy – you can almost touch the sky!"

Before it was time to go they all squeezed into a photo booth and had pictures taken of their first and last family day out.

As Shauna ran ahead Teer took Johns hand and brought it to her lips." I love you John and I always will. Do you seriously think I could keep that child from seeing you even if I wanted to?" Teer laughed

Teer looked at John and he knew it was time to go home. A flash of light later and suddenly they appeared back on the beach right in front of a very concerned but now surprised Beckett "What the hell – is that Teer?

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you Carson we were just having a family day out – when he seen Beckett's stunned look – I'll explain later"

Teer looked at him and smiled sadly "Its time for us to go John"

Sheppard walked with them over the rise of the hill and took Shauna in his arms " Be sure to be a good girl for your mother and come and visit soon – okay?" John thought his heart would break..

Shauna, gripped him tightly and he could feel her tears on the back of his neck "I'll miss you Daddy... tell Dr McKay I'll try not to beat him the next time I come"

Teer reached for her daughter and kissed John on the cheek ...then they were gone..

Carson flew the jumper home as John didn't feel up to it. Sheppard didn't even complain when Beckett couldn't fly in a straight line. He offered Sheppard a sedative that night but John didn't want to sleep, he just wanted to replay that wonderful day in his head over and over again. Part of him felt as if he had just had his heart wrenched out but then he realised he had a daughter and she was beautiful and loving and he was so proud of her.

In the following weeks, the team rallied round their friend to raise his spirits. Teyla bought him a beautiful frame for the family photo and John gave it pride of place on his desk. It was the first thing that he seen in the morning and the last thing he looked at before he closed his eyes.

One day a new recruit was sent to report to his new Military Commander and spotted the picture on the desk. After the interview was finished and the Marine was given his orders, he ventured to make a comment to his CO

"Don't mean to speak out of turn Sir but that's one pretty little girl"

John heart swelled with pride and his face lit up "Thank you corporal that's my daughter.."

THE END

I really hope you enjoyed the ending. I just thought that something had to come out of that relationship as Teer was human at the time..

Thank you for all your reviews - they were really wonderful and please let me know what you think about the ending. Also would you like to see Shauna again in a future story? Or even Prina for that matter – I would welcome your thoughts.

.


End file.
